Scootaloo
by Valentines-Parasol
Summary: Scootaloo explores her past,present,and future. The disbandment of the Mane 6 and everything that follows. not a good summary but OK story :P (On Creative Hiatus)
1. Prolouge

Prologue

A soft mellow breeze carried her long deep purple mane. She swayed to the sounds of her body's own rhythm. Her orange hooves planted in deep white snow made her feel like she was a porcelain doll with no edges or cracks. Her mind a landscape uncorrupted her life a short but beautiful disaster of white flurries all around. But abruptly, the shadows fall her end had rose up from the depths of the murky blue sky and melted her sweet life away.

She breathed in the burning tobacco the wrap flopping while she inhaled. It was poorly done but it held everything together and burned slowly, that was good enough for her satisfaction. Her mane dangled a few inches before her hooves long and straight it swept behind her left ear and cascaded on the right side of her face. Her delicate ears had black small rings lining the side of it being accompanied by a single white stud. Her purple orbs, once round and innocent, dull and cynical. She walked with her head held high though she was barely as tall as Fluttershy.

"My word! Scootlaoo look at you! You've grown into a fine young mare. Though you could do without the pierced ears, can't you darling?" Rarity use to remark on days like this. They'd all be bundled up inside for a sleepover and purposefully slapping one another with the pom-poms at the end of their scarves. And Scootaloo would always smile proudly like Rainbow Dash and respond, "Yeah I know I'm awesome." Rarity would smile warmly and give them coco.

But that was just a faded memory in the wind of yesteryear. She trudged slowly through the snow breathing in the fine mist of fog. Her tail swayed with her newfound woman hood. A few small braids swished with her motion. She liked it better this way to avoid accidents and having to keep it short. She stared at Sugar Cube Corner its vibrant pink and gingerbread brown walls now a dingy sick shade. Paint chips and decorations crumbling or falling off. Pinkie Pie had wandered too far in to the Forest one day and never returned. She had set the whole inside of the store on fire. Reports said a Griffin skull had been found in the small basement. Nobody knows why or cares to understand why the party pony turned so violent.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT." Twilight was stunned.

"Pinkie Pie? What has got-"The air was knocked out of the light purple mare. Pinkie stood over her breathing hard her blue orbs focused solely on hers.

"Never go down there." She got off Twilight and stared down Apple Jack who backed off slightly.

"Alr'ght Pinkie we won't bother you none." Her ears flattened and she frowned picking up Twilight. They rushed to the library and avoided the pink pony for as long as possible.

Pinkie closed the shop for the day telling Mrs. Cake she wasn't feeling well. "Take off as long as you need." She smiled unknowingly. Pinkie Pie laid in her bed pondering about what to do next. She turned her head blankly towards the closet. This was instinctive for the pink mare as of recently.

"Honey! I'm heading out now." Mrs. Cake had a business arrangement to make with Marble Pie in the deep country side of Pinkies home. This left her alone with Mr. Cake.. The door shut and after a few minutes she heard creaking on the steps. Her body tensed she had not yet healed from before but he kept coming back for her. She began to shake and tremble. _NO! Be strong… Strong for Maude.. When Maude gets back she'll..She'll.. _Pinkie sobbed quietly. Maude was never coming back. Maude had passed away not long ago.

"Pinkie Pie." Mr. Cake said in a daunting tone. It was meant to be pleasant. She knew he was sorry for what he does and what his about to do. That day he stopped him from ruining Apple Blooms childhood. She vowed never to let it happen again and if that meant sacrificing her everything that she had one day planned on sharing with a special some pony it will have to do. He placed a fore hoof around Pinkies small frame. She had lost weight after this had first started only four months ago. She stayed face first into the mattress and wept silently. He only got harder and harder the more blood ran down her leg. Mrs. Cake would be gone for three weeks. How could she survive?

That night after Mr. Cake went about his business drinking and hollering near the edge of the forest the pink mare doused the counter and her room in gasoline. She stopped before the basement door. A warm solid red color that reminded her of Apple Bloom. The sweetest filly out of all of them she smiled at the thought of the filly's burnt cupcakes. A tear dropped down her nose. She steeled herself and pushed on the lock causing the door to swing backwards. It swung a full 270°. She measured and renovated this room all on her own so as not to have any pony interfere. She descended the steps and pushed the button near the wall. Lights flickered on the room was illuminated. She smiled warmly at her collections. Books and books littered the room. Children's books to full blown theory's. Book after book she had read through her life. Twilight had nothing compared to her vast knowledge of space and time the continuum of evolution, the history of Discord's kind and all only trivial facts to Pinkie. She stepped towards the glass tomb at the center of the room. It was large but angular to keep whomever was inside in constant pain. On the bottom dull crystals pointed upwards digging harder in the key points of a pony's nervous system. The smaller ones kept the joints from attaching. A long tube had been inserted in the rectum of her specimen and to the heart. It traveled and intertwined so that the defecation of the pony would always travel in doses back the heart. But this was not pony. This was a silly Griffin who tried his best to be Pinkies colt friend. She disliked how whenever she allowed a speck of air he pleaded and shared his unrequited love. _I swear pony's and Griffins say these things to cause themselves more pain. Masochist. _She shook her head and unplugged the contraption. Something clicked and a few more gears began to move. Feces piled inside the Griffins chest. It began to expand and his body convulsed. Now a Griffins body is far more superior to that of a pony a Pegasus even. But that made it all the more painful. His hind leg's bent at an ungodly angle and his claws receded into its paws. His left arm was caught tightly between an angular disposition, the sharp angle shot directly between his shoulder and arm dislocating it. The point swiveled now and then to adjust its self.

She stared down at the green eyes bulging out of its skull. She opened the top and ignoring the stench gripped the head tightly. She kicked a protruding line down and it sliced through the Griffins neck. She felt sad she would often sit with her legs over the sides on the contraption and rub herself on it to arouse the poor captive. She would move a lever if in some sick way he had allowed his member to grow through all the pain. She looked down at the sad nub protruding with feces it bubbled and spilled over the urethra. She scoffed and placed the head on the glass. Slowly she peeled the skin back dropping it on the ground without a second thought. She worked on the muscles effortlessly and soon enough was left with a clean skull, eyes, and a brain. She grabbed a hanger she and thrown and left months ago. A shriveled fetus lay attached to it, Pound and Pumpkin had a sibling, but Death had taken thee.

She stabbed the brain a few times before clawing it out. The eyes followed shortly. She brought the Skull to the large sink in the back. She got to work scrubbing and cleaning out the small brain matters. When she had finished the skull looked porcelain almost delicate and frail. She tossed it on the contraption surface. She pulled down the extra walls to hide he precious learnings and unlocked the vault next to the sink. Once the walls had been secured she doused the room leaving only the skull in the small black room. She spilled the rest of the can over the pictures of Mr. Cake and Pinkie. The happy ones made her heart glow. But the bad ones made her feel numb. She found new pictures in his private album. It was Pumpkin he had taken Pumpkin. The very first of the photos was when her and the filly had a sleep over in her room upstairs. Mr. Cake had raped her in her bedroom. He had many pictures of a crying filly and a naked mare. Pinkie felt disgusted about what Pumpkin had to go through. Everything was there. She walked away dropping a packet of matches in her wake.

Scootaloo stretched out her wings and walked away from the dilapidated building. She took off in to the air and let her anger soar through her wings. They kept her going higher and faster and finally she let her wings straighten out and she let the wind carry her. She quickly dropped to the ground. Pain shot through her right left side. Her wing wouldn't respond and she laid on the soft earth keeping her breathing steady. Diamond Tiara had done this.

"Hahah! Oh Diamond you're so funny!"

"Don't I know it?" She laughed. A strong breeze swept her plastic crown off her head. She was shocked and thought about the weather forecast. Her Daddy would have to sue. She heard a murmur around her and turned to see Scootaloo. A feminine medium length haired Scootaloo. She was taken aback by the pony's amore.

"Who do you think you are?" She forced a weak yell.

No response.

"Answer me!" She became more confident.

Scootaloo was still looking through the small filly.

"Just cus' you hit puberty and **I** didn't doesn't mean a single thing!" She yelled even louder now.

Scootaloo's ear twitched.

"Hah see you can't ignore me now." She walked up to her and grabbed her wing,

"Back off." Scootaloo stared down the filly.

"No." She pulled off a feather. Scootaloo slammed her body against the weak filly's body and she fell to ground. She was left wide mouthed as Scootaloo walked away her hips swaying. Diamond felt a sense of weakness. She rushed towards the filly and bit down on the bone and yanked hard swiveling her head.

Electricity shot through her body as she cried in pain. Feathers began to fall and stems broke inside her skin stretched and Scootaloo bucked hard hitting squarely the side of the fill's nose breaking it. She stammered backwards as Scootaloo punched her in the gut. Silver Spoon tackled the orange filly and flailed managing to hit Scootaloo's eye. She yanked Silver by her mane and stomped on her with both forehooves. She stopped finally and waited as the teacher told off all three girls. Diamond grunted in satisfaction as she stared down Scootaloo.

"You needed your puppy to save you. Don't be smug." Scootaloo hopped down from the hospital bed and left without a word.


	2. Prologue (cont)

"_You needed your puppy to save you. Don't be smug."_

"Diamond!" Silver Spoon shouted trotting in the direction of her friend. Diamond was indifferent to this pony especially. She clung to her like a child and drank in any words pointed like daggers at her soft grey coat.

"Silver Spoon. You are weak." The grey filly dropped her happy mood and adorned a hurt and guilty expression.

"I-I tried my best." She stammered trying not to choke up.

"And it simply wasn't enough." The grey filly became sullen for a moment staring down at her hooves. She had been the last to go through the 'change'. Her hips still not full her face with that of a childish demeanor. Her body with no curves like the older girls. And a flat chest. She was teased now and then and resorted to stuffing. Diamond, of course, got the easy end. She shortened her lightly colored mane and combed it back exposing her small round face. Her aquamarine eyes now stood out on her placid face. Her mane barely reached the halfway point of her neck though making her body seem bigger but still slender. Now in Middle School located on the North-West end of Ponyville she used her body to get whatever she wanted. Silver Spoon was kept around as a reference point of why _Diamond was so perfect_.

But then Scootaloo came back to school that day. The first day of their second year in Middle School. Scootaloo looked beautiful and like a doll. It was hard to believe that some pony so tom-boyish could turn out so stunning that it completely casted Diamond out of the spotlight.

"You.." She choked. No this was now or never. That leach will destroy you. "You are jealous of Scootaloo!" She shouted at the top of her fragile lungs.

"Silver Spoon please!" Diamond retorted looking scared for once in her life of what some pony could do to her. Filly's stared at them Diamond begged and begged but Silver was giving it her all."

"I loved you Diamond. You said you loved me too.. But that look in your eyes I knew something was off but I ignored. I ignored it because I was lonely. And I knew you were lonely too you wanted some pony to push around to bully to own to use as a guide to seem like the better choice. But Diamond Tiara you are disgusting. Retched and vial inside out. And when you saw Scootaloo and her beautiful new self you lost it. You became delussioned that she was still a little filly that carried herself as a boy. You were wrong. I don't know why I didn't leave sooner I could have befriended the Cutie Mark Crusaders I could have had real friends I could have lived a real lavish life but.. I threw it away for my first love. My best friend in the whole wide world. But you would rather throw me in a pit of acid." Silver Spoon breathed heavily and steadied herself. She studied the light pink filly's face. She looked.. fine. Silver Spoon walked right past her dropping her present and trampling over it. The group had already dispersed and some had joined Silver Spoon in her newfound independent lively hood.

She stood unmoving and unbothered. Ponies past by her looked at her or simply ignored her. She noticed a bright yellow coat with fiery orange and red hair. He walked wide eyed through the big glass doors into the school he paused and pulled out his manuscript. Diamond found herself smitten and turned to face him. Before her hoof hit the ground a gust of air flew past her. She opened her eyes and saw a familiar orange filly galloping towards the fiery colt.

Why must she have everything..

Scootlaoo galloped around Ponyville. Most had been abandoned back in September during a wild explosion. But the people who remained had good lives they didn't want to lose. Half of the little farm town had been abandoned and two thirds of that abandoned percentage housed many poor people. Shady business always occurred here from Celestias already risen sun to Luna's moon planted firmly at the midpoint of the blackened sky. She had a long way to go before she reached her home. She trotted quietly through a suburban cul-de-sac staring at the newly refurbished home and smiling at the warmth. She froze slightly she saw a man approach her in the darkness.

"Scootaloo…" A sooth voice resonated through the air. The whole world fell silent. The voice drew her in. She trotted towards the large winged creature. A glass bottle came flying through the darkness at the winged creatures head. It scathed it but it gracefully pulled its self into the air and in to the clouds. Scootaloo stepped back before collapsing. A familiar scent visited her nostrils as a soft hoof rubbed her head. She opened her eyes and was welcomed by a strange looking shack. Half had been pulled down by sink hole and the roof remained hanging low nests and critters scampered on the weak house. Her haunches hurt as she tried hard to pushes herself up. She managed but quickly toppled over on one side. Something dropped in the other room and a door slide open slowly.

"Mr. Cake?" She was almost excited to see him again. But her eyes found something.. off about the older male colt. He had drunk himself into a hole deeper than the one behind her. He looked sad and angry and caring and something sinister. She couldn't place what was bothering her about him. But something caught her eye. The paraphernalia littered around the small room belonged to filly's. She quickly recognized two large blue berets with bows attached to it. She stepped closed and saw bits of hair. Dark purple fizzy hair. She looked at the article of clothing next to it. Red snow boots that were to small to be that of a young filly. And a rain coat with ear muffs. The bottom of the jack had an indent and blood running down in trails. Along with the blood laid fragments of brown crap like she could not stop having diarrhea. She stared back at her haunches and was almost in tears by now.

She was chained to the wall. Her hair had been pulled back in a long braid. And her tail had been clipped up. Mr. Cake had advanced on her and was breathing on her neck now.

"You grew up so fine it such a shame I didn't sample your delicacies when they were still a bit fresher." He chewed on the orange filly's ear. Drool drizzled down her lobe and farther down her neck. She was frozen by fear and nausea over took her. She vomited on the colt's leg. She focused her vision and gasped at the protruding member. It throbbed steadily with vomit dropping off the tip.

"Do I disgust you that much.." He stumbled back the prick marks along his fore hooves started to produce a light drops of blood. He dry heaved as the drugs in his body finally became to much. He galloped tripping over himself to the dilapidated bathroom he searched the broken cabinets for more of his secret stash. He breathed heavy as he found his prize. A 40-oz and a handful of small white tablets. Angel Wings had been introduced as a synthetic drug earlier that year. His body would fail without it.

Scootaloo began to pry the claw out of her haunches. She limped backwards towards the wall. It was an old claw game contraptions.. She tried her best to buck at the cord but it only evaded or bounced back to slap her. She brought her mouth to it and bit down on the dirty rubber. She began to gnaw as the male pony lay on his side. He was masturbating furiously and taking as much pills as he possibly could. The drugs took effect fast over his already weakened state he didn't notice the blood that started to pump out of him. After a few minutes he fell asleep. Scootaloo relaxed her body and settled in the corner. The wire had snapped but the inner wires that caused the claw to react would not break. Her jaw was killing her. She stretched her back and turned to notice the large sinkhole behind the broken house. She studied her distance and the bended planks. She bucked at the planks connected to the claw. It didn't take as long as she thought it would. The plan lay at her feet now. The stallion stirred in the other room Scootaloo grabbed the plank between her teeth and kicked off. She flapped her wings hard and made a full 360 gliding in the air. She flapped furiously picking up speed. She ignored the cries of pain her body sent to her.

Up ahead, about four miles away, was her home. Rain pelted her body relaxing and easing her sore muscles. She descended carefully through the hole in the roof. She hit the ground hard her body tensing from the sudden added pain. She dug through her personal box of trinkets and found her wire cutters. She had used this once or twice to steal bikes to sell when the days got particularly bad. She sat down and clipped the wires one by one. Slowly the claws released her skin and a wind of relief hit her and she collapsed on the floor allowing the pain to fade and her body to rest.


	3. Only her Memory's

Scootaloo popped a purple grape in her mouth putting pressure on the end to have the juices flow. She flourished in the sensation before being brought down again. Her favorite snack had always been semi-frozen grapes in the dead of winter. Hot coco tasted bitter and left a fire inside her body that would not be cleansed. She found this by accident when exploring her limited options in her little shelter. A friend had dropped off some grapes while delivering compost. She never cared for them before and left them out. By curiosity she ate one and fell in love with the sweetened taste. She laid another on her tongue popping it open with her sharp teeth.

"Scoots!" Spirit Rush ran towards her. Scootaloo turned her head idly her red scarf wrapped limply around her lean neck. Her muffs hung off her head leaving one ear exposed the icy wind. She twitched her ear waiting quietly for her friend. Spirit didn't slow down and ran directly past her. He bit the scarf and carried it off with him. She watched a bit surprised by her friends' actions. She smirked and pushed her body back before kicking off in to the air flying after him. She flew above other ponies who gasped at the seemingly obnoxious filly. She let her bag open up a bit more letting her tiny ice grapes pelt a group of upper-class ponies. Filthy Rich laughed uncontrollably at the sudden impact. His companions shifted nervously under his sudden fit. Scootaloo smiled herself her spirits finally lifting. She twirled through the air before catching glimpse of her forgotten goal. She descended before hitting the ground her wings opened up and let her fall gently. She looked up and saw her friend bewildered and unsure of his next move. He didn't slow down, Scootaloo took this as a challenge and ran forward before and kicked off the ground tackling him. They hit the ground hard and both rolled over in the snow. They lay there catching their breaths before laughing. The orange filly was the first to get up, she wrapped her scarf around her neck and began to walk towards the school.

Spirit Rush trotted next to her. He stared off at the ocean to his left and all around the docks.

"Find everything to your liking." She didn't turn.

"I do! It's so much lovelier than Manehattan. The fresh air the open areas."

"Don't forget the abandoned radiation zone, the fires, and non-meaningful deaths." Scootaloo piped in.

"You are referring to the… Barn explosion." He stared at her. "The world is full of sinking ships that have no misdemeanors, no wrong-doings, no debt to be paid."

"Hmm…" Scoots sighed. Spirit waited for a reaction. They said nothing as the turned the corner seeing school within distance. Spirit stared down at it and then back at Scootaloo.

"Scoot's… It was a freak accident that…."

"What was?" She knew. She knew deep down what he was going to say what name would roll off his tongue and then disappear under the light and weight of the world around her. She could see it, the void. It called her name, _it called her_. She felt herself drown behind her glass eye's she screamed and screamed but no pony ever reached for her. No pony reached for her hoof or helped to guide her out of the darkness she began to fall prey to. She felt her shell reinforce itself. She was ready but inside she was dying.

"… Apple Bloom died." Spirit recoiled under his harsh words. He said nothing keeping his eyes downwards.

"I'm going near the market for some grapes."

"Alright Scoots. Try not to be late. It's my first day y'know?" He waved to her as she trotted across the forlorn street. She breathed a sigh of relief as he trotted ahead. She collapsed on the ground behind a dumpster and steadied her breathing. She cried out in sobs. Weak sobs grew louder and in to screams. By the time she had finished the stench of a dead rat met her nostrils. She didn't rush to get away she lingered. She breathed in the smell of death and decay. She tilted her head up to view the carcass. There it sat. On its side and maggots festering inside the creature. What had it done to deserve this? Why did the world pick this creature?

_No pony ever knows_ Scootaloo stiffened.

"No pony ever knows… What would a pony say in the face of death...? What can you say in the face of death? I would say... I would say 'I only know what I learned. I live the way I know how to. I wasn't taught how, there is no instructions to living, Death. There is no instructions to have a happy life."

"You got that right." A light male voice rang in the darkness. Scootaloo got up and crawled out from behind the dumpster. She was greeted by a tall stallion. He had a lean body and stood at least a head above her, give a few inches. A light tan coat with complimenting black mane. Long and curly, she longed to touch it. It fell on the side of his face but was tied at the bottom keeping it from getting in the way of his work. His eye's had a shine to it bringing his plain brown eyes to life. It warmed her instantly and made her feel safe. He was leaning towards the skinny side, a little baby fat but that never hurt any pony. She shifted a bit and kept her derped expression.

"Hi." A simple gesture of acknowledgment.

"Hi." She returned to her normal façade.

"Now don't go playing me a fool missy, I heard you talking back there." He teased letting his concern show in his eyes and relaxed smile.

"I was going to buy grapes. And I stumbled and found that um... Rat." She stared at the carcass.

"Rat?" He rushed past her to check where she had been hiding. He was quiet for a bit before turning to her. "I see."

"I'm going now.. Goodbye." She blushed looking for any excuse to leave.

"I'll walk you." He came up next to her. She knew he wouldn't' budge even if she screamed no. But she liked his company. His man musk and calm attitude made her feel almost smitten. Almost.

"So little filly what's your name?"

"Scootaloo."

"Omit Opus." He smirked.

"Forgotten Music." She smiled.

"Half-forgotten." He added making Scootaloo giggle.

She walked inside the empty market. She trotted the isles eagerly looking for her prize. Banana's, peaches, apples, flowers, flowers, more flowers. She sighed at the veganism. She turned smelling the sweet aroma of grapes. She picked up two bags in her mouth gingerly and carried them to the counter.

"10 bits please." The old mare smiled at Scootaloo. She handed her the few beat-up coins and placed them in her bag on top her ice pack. Opus waited by the banana's poking and prodding the rotting fruits. He turned to her and smiled.

"Sorry.."

"You must love grapes. I'll remember that."

"Why?"

"Because I'll see you again." He sounded so nonchalant. Scootaloo blushed her wings opening in surprise. She said nothing and walked out the store the older male following her.

"I guess... I will. Not because you said to."

"So you wanted to?" He laughed a bit.

"Hmm.." She pulled her scarf over her nose hiding her red cheeks.

"I'll see you after school then?" They smiled at each other and Scootaloo took off. The grapes tasted off to her. She never liked that sour taste of thawed grapes, it made her face pucker. She flapped her wings then settled on gliding over the school gate. She noticed that a crowd had just broken apart and lingered a bit. Silver Spoon had been arguing with Diamond about something. It ended with her trampling over some paper and walking inside with some younger mares and colts. The crowd had long disappeared before she saw her fiery friend heading inside. She dashed past Diamond and landed graciously behind her friend. He turned making eye contact with Diamond. Her eyes wide and unblinking.

"The purple filly's freaking me out. Let's go." They walked further down the hall before entering a spacious classroom full of chattering ponies. Scootaloo took a seat in the middle row at one of the tables. It sat two students and was lined with two cards stating the events of this month.

"Scoots, I'm super nervous."

"Don't be."

"_But ponies are staring daggers at us_!" He whispered sounding a bit scared.

"Your mane."

"What?" Scootaloo put her hoof on his neck forcing him to press his nose the black top table.

"Your coat."

"Scoots?" She waited a few minutes letting the feeling of his soft mane linger. She pushed hi forward lightly and sat back in her chair. He came back up and rubbed his snout. He stayed silent and leaned back in his chair.

"How do you feel?"

"Happy."

"Happy? Really?" Spirit Rush was shocked by her answer. Normally she wouldn't answer or just bonk him on the head.

"I met somepony."

"Please be safe." She turned to her friend. He always toom care of her. After Apple Bloom passed he was all she had left. The last one left was her. The once colorful town was gone. She smiled warmly.

"I will."

The teacher entered the classroom carrying a large stack of papers and a uniformed colt entered behind her. Both looked forlorn unaware of the young ponies who stared wide eyed at them.

"Well.. I-I guess.." The white mare took her seat and rested her head on her hooves. The colt looked apologetic and whispered to her. She got up and left the room sobbing lightly.

"Your classmate, Opal, has run away from home. Please if you see her look out for her. She was last seen in a school uniform with a black tie and two large blue bows on small black berets. Her mane was done up straight and she was last seen near the suburban cul-de-sac on the west of town talking to a yellow colt." He read the last five words slowly. He ran out the classroom shouting something muffled into his walkie-talkie. The class was silent.

"I'm not far from it… The cul-de-sac." Scootaloo spoke quietly.

"And I live there…" He shifted nervously. They looked at one another. Days went by and no one heard or saw the bronze filly again. News spread throughout the school that they had found a severed hoof only thirty feet from Spirit Rush's home. It was inside a white satin box and hidden inside a tree. Shortly after the cul-de-sac was being blocked off except for the ponies who lived there after a background check. A pony a house down from him was taken away after finding photos of colt's all over the block. Sleeping, changing, and playing in the backyard. All taken without them knowing. He wouldn't meet her gaze when they talked about that stuff. She drifted off to sleep on his couch a few nights after they found out how to sneak her in. She dreamt happy things, the Cutie Mark Crusaders was still young and innocent. She dreamt of Apple Bloom. She always looked vibrant and her long cherry red hair that she had braided to the side like her sisters. She changed over the years growing up and becoming more and more educated and outspoken. She was the picture perfect version of her sister, though she still had her quirks. Her plans became even more complicated and she fell in love with architect and design. She earned her cutie mark while planning out a ramp. A twirling ribbon with a mini hammer inside it the handle being the source of the ribbon. She was stayed with Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell even after.

"Scootaloo!" Sweetie Bell called from their Tree House.

"Beg pardon?" Apple Bloom looked up from her work.

"I tried it."

"With who?" Sweetie Bell looked lost. She didn't really understand what _it_ was. Apple Bloom and her orange friend had already been far ahead.

She sat silent not sure how to proceed. "Big Mac."

"Oh." Apple Bloom twitched and settled back in to concentration.

"I'm sorry." Scootaloo shifter nervously.

"Big Mac's a grown colt. And you're a growing girl. Besides if I was a boy I would have tanned that hide years ago."

"Apple Bloom!" Sweetie Bell was blushing still not fully understanding. "What did she do with Big Mac?"

"Sex." Apple Bloom choked out during her laughter. Scootaloo was already on the ground laughing.

"Oh…" She sat unceremoniously silent. Both filly's had calmed down and receded back to their work. Scootaloo had chosen a far middle school on the other side of town. She worked endlessly on her essay and project. Sweetie Bell had decidedly skipped out on the hard work and stuck with Cheerilee for an advanced placement classes. Apple Bloom had her cutie mark she was given the option of exiting and going about her trade. She choose elective classes and worked on the farm for a few bits.

Silence was sweet to the crusaders and lured them into a cozy sleep. Scootaloo lay in a ball next to her papers. Apple Bloom was flat on the ground her hair in a bun dozing off to sleep. Sweetie Bell sat up and trotted out towards the west orchard.

"Are you the guy?" She let the words roll off her tongue staring at the colt her eyes half lidded.

"I am." He smirked aroused by the sensual filly "What're you going to do about it?"


	4. Note

**Hi there pony fans! ^_^ **

**I hope you all are enjoying my fan fiction I am trying my best to do this and I only hope for constructive criticism and tips. **

**Spirit Rush belongs to my friend if you would like to see his artwork click her c: **

** /user/26185-spirit-rush/**

**If you want to get in contact with me you can also find me on the forums**

** /user/29058-bloodyteacups/**

**/) 3**

**mlpforums . com**


	5. Memories End

Apple Bloom arched her back and stretched her legs. Scootaloo was up already cleaning up her papers and packing them away.

"Mornin'."

"Morning." The filly walked outside breathing in the fresh air. Everything smelled like apples. She felt warm on the inside and a giddy smile danced on her lips. She flew up high and into the white fluffy clouds. She dropped down on an apple tree and rested her head on a thick branch.

"Bring down some of those apples y'all're laying on." Applebloom called from the tree house. Neither of the girls really went back to their homes. With Applebloom's new hobby and Scootaloo's job they really didn't need to. Their families didn't look for them or really stop to wonder if maybe the girls are ever alright. Scootaloo carried a bundle of apples in her ragged shoulder bag. She dropped them on the cheery haired filly's desk. She had already tidied up the girl's home and gingerly sorted the apples. She adored the green ones.

"You seen Sweetie Bell?"

"No."

"Musta run off again."

"Or Rarity came back hollering for her."

"You think she would have left already. She's been begging to stay with us but hasn't made one single effort to prove she'll lift a hoof. She won't even grow up for Celestia's sake." Apple Bloom waved her hoof in the air dramatically. Scootaloo snickered before laying down.

"How you holding up?" Apple Bloom paused for a moment.

"Fine." Her smile was wiped away.

"Apple bloom, Apple Bloom!" Rarity sounded distressed. "Come down here, please, darling!" She was the only pony who still looked out for them.

"What is it Rarity?" Scootaloo called while trotting down the stairs. "Is Sweetie Bell here?" Her mane was rank.

"No.. Apple Bloom! We need to find Sweetie Be-"

"UGH!" A colt emerged from the bushes and trotted away from a path behind the treehouse. The two mares looked at one another and trotted towards it. They walked in the dense forest for a few minutes reveling in the beauty. Scootaloo looked in front of her and caught glimpse of Sweetie Bell laying on the ground holding a pouch. She looked up stunned by their presence.

"What are you doing here?" She nervously got on her hooves.

"Sweetie Bell… Were you with that colt?" Rarity looked heartbroken.

"I… Um guess I was."

"Doing what, exactly?"

"Talking…" Rarity glanced at her tail and gasped.

"We need to go home right now and talk. Sweetie Bell you can't continue to see your friends.. Or me.. If you refuse to stop doing things with colts." Rarity stared at her younger sister's face.

"Fine." She trotted off carrying the pouch between her teeth. Rarity followed suit.

"Sweetie did that huh?"

"Yeah it was all over her tail and haunches."

"Gross."

"I think she slept with the librarian's son."

"He'd touch anybody. This one girl told me that she had slept with him and he took off the condom by cutting holes in the tip and pulling it back as he went in." Apple Bloom shook her head.

"Well it's her choice nothing we can do now. Let's go to the market." Scootaloo was up and out and Apple Bloom trotted behind her. She checked if she had enough bits in her saddle and the list of groceries. She resembled Apple Jack much more lately. Calculating and saving, fixing and remaining as positive as she could.

"We have a little extra this month, you wanna get some cake?" Apple Bloom trotted next to her.

"Absolutely."

"Hey look.." Apple Bloom pointed at a group of two mares one a Pegasus and the other an earth pony.. Fluttershy and Twinkle Shine sat on a bench chatting. Fluttershy turned to see them and her eyes grew wide. She bolted away leaving Twinkle Shine alone and confused.

"Well.. That was lovely." Scootaloo continued to fly towards the market area.

"Still can't get used to the apple cart being gone."

"Or seeing Big Mac tending to them."

"That too." They both trotted towards the other fruit stands. Grapes, oranges, bananas, and cherries. Scootaloo pushed the grapes back making a disgusted face when offered by Apple Bloom.

"You know I hate that stuff." Apple Bloom smiled and bought a chocolate bar and a small ring cake from the next stand.

The two girls headed back towards their route home. The sky was a bright orange blast that shot across the sky. The wind chilled their coats and left them in a calm sleepy state. Apple Bloom put on her scarf and ear muffs nudging at the Pegasus.

"I didn't buy any winter clothes.." Apple Bloom had split some extra money a few months before for new clothing. Apple Bloom sighed.

"Why not?"

"Well.. I'm saving it."

"Really?" Apple Bloom perked up hearing her friend had been smart about the money.

"Yeah! I really want to be able to pay for a new bag and school supplies and hopefully make a way up to get a decent job to support both of us." She smiled proudly. Apple Bloom was silent it was a long while before Scootaloo heard her friend sniffle.

"Apple Bloom im sorry I'll get the things you told me to get." Scootaloo trotted next to her best friend.

"Ahm so happy, Scoots." Apple Bloom sniffled and sobbed her original accent seeping through. Scootaloo instantly wrapped her wing around her.

"Just doing the best I can…" Scootaloo smiled feeling her anxiety leave her. She shut her eyes and waited for her friend to calm down.

"Scoots.." Apple Bloom leaned in and kissed the orange filly. Electricity shot through her making it feel right. They both lingered before the cherry red head pulled away and smiled.

"You're the best friend ever." She regained her fixed accent and straightened herself out. Scootaloo could only smile it began to hurt but she felt happy, in such a long time coming she felt innocent and free and without a care. She looked at Apple Bloom who stared back. She had removed her scarf and was holding it between her lips. She took a step forward and wrapped the scarf around Scootaloo's small neck.

"Apple Bloom."

"Hush." They trotted back in silence to the tree house. Further down the road was the Apple Family Farm. They had to cut through in order to get home.

The barn lights shined brightly in the slowly enveloping darkness. Big Mac was standing outside chewing on hay and humming his own melody. He stopped humming and stared in what seemed like their general direction.

"Y'all best come out now." Both filly's trotted towards the barn. He pulled out a small bag with a brown cowpony's hat on it. Apple Bloom stared at the ground.

"What's all that for?" Her voice sounded sad. Big Mac pulled out a thick red and green blanket. She could tell it was hoof stitched.

"Apple Bloom yuh can'ht keep runnin' from this. Your sister passed away two long years ago." He sat next to the young filly.

"But ah can'ht." Apple Bloom sobbed, her cute southern drawl returning. "Ah can'ht forget what we have been through… What ah have been going through?"

"Yuh just don' get through it, Apple Bloom. Yuh have to get over it. It's just one big mountain. Sure yuh start feeling like there won't ever be an end but you won't know til you start to climb. You know life ain't easy sugar cube-" Apple Bloom began crying hysterically throwing herself on Big Mac "Ah know it hurts, believe me I do." He squeezed for what felt like hours as she cried herself to sleep.

"Scootaloo why don't you girls spend the night here?" He carried the sleeping filly on his back. Scootaloo said nothing and picked up the blanket and the rest of Applejacks belongings. She walked quietly through the house taking in all the warmth of the large home in to her small frame. The thick wooden walls shined proudly with ribbons and family pictures decorating it. The medium sized middle portrait had a green frame and a picture of all the pony's that lived in this serene home. Apple Bloom, AppleJack, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, and two unknown ponies. Scootaloo trotted up the red carpeted staircase making her way towards the open door at the end of the hallway. Apple snuggled in to the big bed wrapping herself in her blanket. Her bedroom was exactly how she had left it, besides the broken glass. Big Mac smiled at the small pony before turning his attention to the orange filly. She had already placed the bag and hat down and was busy preparing a bed on the floor. He sat next to her and nuzzled her neck. Scootaloo purred before slumping in to a deep sleep.

"Girl's!" a familiar but frail voice echoed through the door way. "Time for breakfast. Ah would have let you two sleep in given y'all have been working your hindquarters off renovating and working for yourselves, but growing filly's need their food! Now up and at 'em!" Scootaloo groaned and stretched her forehooves. She faced the cherry haired filly and sat on the bed next to her.

"How do you feel?"

"At this very moment?" Scootalo shrugged waiting for her answer.

"I feel like a big balloon full of all my regret and sorrow and sadness have exploded. The magnitude of my depression has been eliminated by that one talk I had with Big Mac."

"Life is good." Scootaloo kissed her friends cheek. "Let's eat?"

The dining table was lavished with toasted bread, eggs, jelly, vegetarian meat substitutes, flowers, waffles and pancakes. They stared in awe at all the food that was in front of them. After so long neither filly's remembered what this type of luxury felt like. They sniffled and began to eat. Big Mac and Granny Smith smiled warmly at the two girls.

"Ah reckon it's been you girls repairing the broken old fences and such around the farm. Your brother ain't handy in all that technical stuff."

"It's to keep out all the livestock safe from predators in the Everfree." Apple Bloom explained to her grandmother. They talked about memories and the next family reunion and how grand it was going to be.

"Hey, ah bet you can fix up some newfangled device for all the young'uns and older ponys who still have the spark in 'em to play with." She plucked the petals off her lily.

"Sounds fun. I'll start right away." Apple Bloom cleaned up her plate.

"What can I do?" Scootaloo was eager to help. Playing on the farm had been her fondest memories growing up.

"Well.. Big Mac needs help carrying some apple to town."

"Sounds great." Scootaloo replied happily cleaning her plate.

The sun always shined brighter on the Apple Farm. Expansive and eloquent nature's tasteful design was at every crevice. The trees would sway in the warm breeze and the scent of apples would be carried through out Ponyville. Apple Bloom trotted through a less dense part of the farm away from her family. She came upon a hill with a few trees littered around and a single tombstone with apples and flowers next to it. They had planted an apple tree over her grave to remember AppleJack for years to come. She sat their staring at the small sapling. A small shadow trotted next to her. Apple Bloom shot up and stared at the soft orange shadow.

"Howdy Apple Bloom." The voice sounded a sif it was coming from all directions. "How y'all been? I miss you all.. so much." The sadness rang through her ears and in her heart she felt a pain. She cried and cried screaming for her big sister. The shadow could only watch it stood above her and left when Apple Bloom had gone weak from crying. Apple Bloom stared at the sky.

"Ah coulda sworn…" Rain beat down hard on Apple Bloom. She ran back from where she came.

"Ah am tell'n you the truth." Big Mac and Scootaloo sat on some hay feeling the soft breeze on their coat.

"And "ah" am telling you Cherilee is engaged." Scootaloo laughed and flew to the second floor of the barn. "Rainbow Dash would be disappointed if she knew I was slacking off." She bagan kicking barrels off the top. Big Mac was quick to respond and caught each between his hooves. Scootaloo began to buck faster forcing Big Mac to play her game.

"Scootaloo has any pony told you what happened to Rainbow?" He walked around the barn moving things and checking stock.

"What?" The orange filly stared at him with big purple orbs.

"She ain't been back." Scootaloo continued to stare. "She stopped responding to every message that was sent to her. When some pony went looking for her no pony in the next town over had any clue who that cyan rainbow-maned crazy pony was." Scootaloo shifted her gaze towards the barn doors. She studied nothing in particular before focusing on the clear blue sky.

"Sweet pea?"

"I have to go to town." She took off in to the air before he could respond. She flew straight ahead not noticing the white fluffy clouds she went through. She landed on the ground soaked to the bone. She continued her journey towards Sugar Cube Corner. Inside she could see the Pink Pony sitting with her head down on a small cream colored table. Her mane had deflated but she still smiled at the ponies she was close to.

"Oh.. Scootaloo." Pinkie Pie wrapped her hooves around the filly who returned the same affection. "I miss Apple Jack…" The earth pony choked out. They sat in silence until the pink pony moved back and stared at Scootaloo.

"You girls are growing up so lovely." She trotted behind the counter and came back out with a bag of sweets. "Rarity would always order this stuff when she had you two over. Said it was your favorites."

"Thank you Pinkie." Scootaloo opened the bag and pulled out a pink cupcake with red frosting.

"That one's new, it has whole sugar cubes inside the cupcake." Scootaloo bit down gingerly and reveled in the sweet and bitter mix.

"I love it!" The girl was smiling finishing the treat whole. Pinkie smiled watching her. She trotted up to Pinkie and kissed her cheek.

"What's the matter Scootaloo?" She lifted the filly's chin up gently to look in her eyes.

"Where's Rainbow?"

"Rainbow.. Simply ran away." She went behind the counter again and opened a small saddle bag. She removed a white envelope littered with stamps. Giving It to the filly she said "Read it."

Scootaloo headed back outside and was instantly attacked with downpour. Pinkie Pie had handed her an umbrella telling her to be safe and watched her from the window as she left. Mr. Cake came trotting alongside Scootaloo.

"Beautiful day we're having." He joked light-heartedly.

"Heh, wonderful indeed." She smiled and walked away. She turned her back around noticing the yellow pony staring at her unblinking. She turned and took off staying high enough that her hooves missed the roves of the residents.

"Scootaloo!" A voice called behind her. "SCOOTALOO!" Pinkie Pie was running through the rain a few feet behind her. Scootaloo immediately took off towards the screaming mare. She panted before rushing the filly back towards the Sweet Apple Acres. They said nothing once they entered the farm land. She sobbed and sniffled but never uttered any words. Granny Apple was sitting on the porch wrapped in a thick red blanket. She noticed the duo walking up the small hill and steps and opened the girls greeting them with a warm smile.

"Welcome home." And nodded at Pinkie "Why I haven't seen you in almost a year! Go on and get yourselves cleaned up. Suppers ready."

Scootaloo helped Pinkie dry gave her a thick black sweater to wear. She snuggled her snout in to the grooves of the tight sweater that hung loosely around her neck. Both headed down the steps and entered the warm kitchen.

"Brown Apple Betty's, orange juice, and some left over flowers." Granny Smith handed the girls their share and they sat down together.

"Granny Smith can I spend the night with you?"

"Of course! Once an Apple always an Apple." Pinkie smiled and they all fell in to silence. Apple Bloom seemed cheerful, almost like nothing in this town happened.

Moments later the doorbell rang almost oppressively. Pinkie let out a sob and regained her composer as Big Mac opened the door checking through the peep hole.

"Howdy, Cherry Blossom. What can I do yah for?" He let her in shutting out the cold breeze that travelled through the large country kitchen.

"Our heater broke and I was wondering if any of y'all could care to take a look at it?" The amber mare pleaded her long eye lashes casting shadows on her delicate features.

"Why, I'd be more than happy to accompany you. Let's take a look then." Apple Bloom pulled on her thick grey coat and kissed Granny Apple on her way out. "See you later Scoots and Mac." The filly trotted next to the mare and they talked pleasantly. Granny Apple felt nervous.

"She is a working pony we oughta let her branch out."

"Eeyup." Big Mac cleaned his plate.

"I mean, she knows electrical thingy-ma-bobs."

"Eeyup..?" He turned slightly. "Granny if you don't relax you'll sprain a hip."

"I suppose your right.." The frail mare walked towards the den area and sat snug in her recliner. Big Mac went and grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her before returning to the kitchen.

"Macintosh?" Pinkie squeaked out.

"Yes?" He answered smiling at her. Scootaloo had headed upstairs leaving the two adults to themselves. She heard the door click and sighed.

"Let's go out to the barn." She smiled and trotted out the kitchen door. "I have something to show you." Macintosh was more than happy to oblige.

"This part here is busted." Apple Bloom pointed towards a bent valve and dented pipe.

"I see." The frail mare twitched nervously.

"I'll fix it up for yah. No questions asked." She smiled and the mare relaxed.

"Sweetheart.. Be careful what you step in. Mind that this is where the men in Ponyville get… Entertained."

"Sex, I know. Pony does what Pony see's I suppose." She worked on the dented pipe pressing for any weak areas. The mare was stunned and smiled viciously.

"Well ain't you the smart one? I bet you get around a lot." She walked out of the large basement and scoffed. Apple Bloom continued working. She felt nothing but as time progressed she became angry. She tightened the new valve and twisted it towards the right. Anger and sadness began to surge through her veins. The short filly trotted around the basement. It shortly turned in to a full gallop. Her vision blurred around her and her breathing became heavy as she got faster and faster. She shut her eyes and screamed her skull hitting the large heater knocking it off its hilt. Gas flooded the room and traveled slowly up the walls. The filly collapsed and breathed gagging on the liquid gas flooding her nostrils. Her eyes glazed over as her last breaths took place.

Cherry was combing her long thick mane to the side preparing for another entertainment session. Her husband refused to touch her tender flesh so why not let others paint the canvas? She smiled at her beautiful reflection. Amber coat, busty breasts, flowing mane, and bright green eyes. She purred softly letting the scent of vanilla overtake her. She loved leaving a drop of vanilla extract in the oven it set such a lovely atmosphere. She sat in her lush bed contemplating her life. She retched and gagged on a foul stench emanating from the oven. She rushed out cover her nose and pulled open the oven.


End file.
